Alfred esta raro
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Alfred esta muy raro ultimamente Y Arthur descubre la razon. Aparecen America, Inglaterra / England, Hungria / Hungary e Italia del Norte / North Italy, que son Alfred, Arthur, Elizabeta y Feliciano
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekazu Copyright © 2013. All rights reserved.

Hola! Esta historia que hice es one-shot y es algo erótico(?) y algo cómico (no tanto pero si un poco), por lo que no hay mucho que ver pero espero que aun asi les guste

* * *

_América (Alfred) se encontraba totalmente empapado en sudor, y por si fuera poco estaba jadeante, llamando por su nombre a la persona que estaba delante de él..._

**América: Ahhh~**

**?: Vaya, eres tan mono y delicado -risa alegre-**

**América: E-**

**?: ¿Así está mejor? -voz seductiva-**

**América: Iaaa~**

**?: Alfred... -comienza a besarlo-**

**América: E-Elizabeta -lo dice con dificultad-**

**América: Y-yo te...**

_En un instante todo se vuelve negro y comienza a escuchar un pajarillo cantando. Alfred despertó aun confundido por el sueño que había tenido_

América: ¿Huh? -voltea a mirar a todos lados-

?: ¿Ya despertaste?

América: !Iggy! ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? ¿Venías a visitar al héroe? -lo dice sonriendo-

Inglaterra: !Este es mi cuarto! Además, ya es muy tarde para que andes dormido. No se como acepte que vinieras a mi casa durante esta semana. En serio, no se como es que te dejo en mi casa...

América: Como el héroe que soy, no puedo dejar a un viejo amargado solo por tanto tiempo. Hahaha~

Inglaterra: -Claramente molesto- !No soy un viejo amargado!

América: Y no solo eso, !también estas esas cejas sobrepobladas! XD

Inglaterra: !MIS CEJAS ESTAN BIEN IDIOTA!

América: Como sea -estirándose- !Ya es tiempo de levantarme!

Inglaterra: Hmp, ya era hora. Como sea, necesito salir a comprar té, así que tendrás que acompañarme quieras o no

América: ¿Té? ¿Por qué no café? Y por qué tengo que acompañarte?

Inglaterra: Uno, el té es mejor que el café. Y dos, no estoy tan loco para dejarte aquí solo, no he olvidado lo de la última vez...

_Inglaterra: Bien, ya todo está listo. Espero que Alfred no haya hecho ninguna... -ve su casa quemándose mientras un astronauta y un alíen se peleaban-_

_Inglaterra: Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO AQUI?!_

_América: No te preocupes Iggy, !el héroe salvará el día!_

_Inglaterra: !Idiota, esa no es agu-_

_América: -Lanza gasolina a la casa de Inglaterra, que comienza a encenderse más rápido-_

_Inglaterra: M-mi casa..._

_América: ¿Huh? Se supone que el fuego se detendría -lo dice claramente confundió-_

_Inglaterra: !IDIOTA! -comienza a ahorcar a Alfred-_

_América: !Waa!_

_Al final el astronauta y el alíen se hicieron amigos y la casa se encendio completamente, pero gracias a las hadas (amigos imaginarios) y a la magia (negra) de Inglaterra, la casa pudo ser reconstruida a su estado original_

Inglaterra: En serio, eres peor que Sealand cuando te dejo solo

América: !No, no quiero ir! -haciendo un puchero-

Inglaterra: No seas infantil, !cambiate y baja en menos de 5 minutos!

América: !Bien, pero solo porque necesitas del héroe!

Inglaterra: !Como sea! - se va del cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente y bajando las escaleras-

América: Huu, no ha cambiado. !Bien, me voy a cambiar!

_Mientras se desvestía, Alfred recordaba su sueño con ella. Ya era la quinta vez que lo soñaba y a causa de ello siempre sentía o mucho o mucha inconformidad. Si, estaba teniendo sueños húmedos con la húngara, y era difícil cada vez más controlarse porque no quería que Arthur se enterara de tal cosa, y menos si dejaba evidencia en la cama , obviamente se burlaría de él. Era totalmente molesto sentirse así. ¿Desde cuando comenzó a verla de esa forma? Alfred se sienta en la cama suspirando un poco. Y cuando lo hizo se dío cuenta algo que no se había percatado, estaba empapada, y no de sudor._

América: !Ay no! ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?

_De pronto la voz de Arthur suena_

Inglaterra: !Ya es hora Alfred, baja ahora mismo o ire por ti!

América: !S-shit! -lo dice fuertemente sin querer-

Inglaterra: ¿!Qué!? -lo dice molesto, caminando por las escaleras para ir al cuarto donde se encontraba Alfred-

_Alfred no sabía que hacer, Arthur estaba en camino y muy enojado. ¿Y si se da cuenta de lo de la cama?_

_No quería arriesgarse a que por un descuido llegue a tocar la cama y le comience a hacer preguntas, lo cual iba a ser sumamente vergonzoso. Así que hizo lo que toda persona hubiera hecho en su lugar: _

_!destruir la cama!_

_Cuando Arthur escucho eso se alarmó y subió rápido al cuarto, para encontrar la cama totalmente irreconocible y por si fuera poco, Alfred solo se había desvestido_

Inglaterra: !¿Qué carajo?!

América: -Fingiendo inocencia- !Ah Iggy! Me tropecé en la cama, Hahahaha~

Inglaterra: !Grrr! !Solo vístete y vayámonos de aquí!

América: !Ok!

_Ambos salieron de la casa y fueron a comprar el té, peo como Alfred había quebrado la cama no le quedaba otra opción mas que ir por una nueva_

América: ¿Por qué vas a comprar una nueva cama? - Lo dice muy aburrido -

Inglaterra: !Por eso deberías de dejar de comer basura! !Estoy comprando una nueva porque por una gillipollada tuya te tropezaste justamente en la cama y ahora está hecha pedazos!

América: -Tapándose los oídos- !Ya entendí! No es para que me hables así Iggy~

Inglaterra: En serio, ¿qué pasa contigo? Últimamente has estado muy distrai-

América: !No pasa nada conmigo! -lo niega rápidamente con mucho nerviosismo-

Inglaterra: Si claro -rueda los ojos-

América: Em, ¿y donde están tus amigos imaginarios para reparar la cama? ¿Pueden reparar una casa entera y no una cama?

Inglaterra: !Cállate! Esas cosas tu no las entenderías, !y no son imaginarios!

_Arthur ya no le quiso decir nada, pues sabía que solo lo estaba haciendo para desviar el tema, más tarde le preguntaría o se encargaría de saberlo con ayuda de la magia..._

_Entraron a la tienda y comenzaron a buscar en que categoría se encontraban las camas, y Arthur le sugirió que se separaran, que iba hacer más fácil así. _

_Alfred caminó y caminó hasta pasar por la sección de zapatos y se encontró con Feliciano_

Italia del Norte: Ve~

América: !Feli!

Italia del Norte: !Alfred! - lo abraza -

América: !Hehe! -regresando el abrazo y lo suelta- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Italia del Norte: - Lo suelta – Vengo de compras junto con Eli~

América: ¿!C-con Elizabeta!?

Itali del Norte: Ve?

América: Es que siempre te veo con Ludwing y con Kiku -lo dice nerviosamente-

Italia del Norte: !Ah! Es que me dijo que vendria aqui al centro comercial, y como últimamente Gilbert me ha estado ayudado mucho para no decepcionar a Doitsu, pienso recompensarle

América: ¿Con botas?

Italia del Norte: !Si! !Eso es algo que si puede usar! En comparación con la cerveza, !unas botas son lo ideal! Aunque también pienso hacer pasta~

América: !Ya veo!

Italia del Norte: ¿Y tú Alfred?

América: !Yo vengo con Iggy para comprar un cama!

Italia del Norte: ¿A-Arthur?

América: !Si! Aunque nos separamos para encontrarla

Italia del Norte: Ya veo. ¿Pero no vas a comprar algo más?

América: No lo había pensado...

Italia del Norte: !Yo podría ayudarte!

América: !Ok! Pero primero yo te ayudo con elegir las botas, despues de todo, soy el héroe!

Italia del Norte: !Si! !Grazie Alfred!

_Alfred y Feliciano estuvieron mirando toda clase de botas, y al final Feliciano escogió unas, que son unas palladium baggy leather gusset negras_

Italia del Norte: Ve, estas son perfectas~

América: !Tienes buen gusto Feli!

Italia del Norte: Tal vez lucen bien porque viene de la casa de Francis~

América: Iggy no diria lo mismo, !aunque yo creo que se ven geniales!

Italia del Norte: ¿Y qué quieres comprar Alfred?

América: Em, !vamos a por los cómics!

_Cuando caminaban un poco más adelante ambos se encuentran con Arthur_

Inglaterra: !Ah, aquí estás! !Tch! Te dejo solo y lo único que haces es divertirte...

América: !No es eso! Me encontré con Feli y nos saludamos. Esta detrás de mi -apunta con su mano-

Inglaterra: Mmm, ¿hello Feliciano?

Italia del Norte: -Mirándolo con cautela, para solo sonreír- !Ciao Arthur!

Inglaterra: -Más relajado- ¿Qué haces por aquí Feliciano?

Italia del Norte: Vine a acompañar a Eli y a comprar estas botas~

_Arthur al estar mirando a ambos nota que Alfred se tensa un poco cuando Feliciano hablo de ella, y comenzó a cuestionarse si ella sabia lo que a Alfred le estaba pasando, pues desde que llego a visitarlo en ocasiones lo encuentra muy agitado o muy nervioso. Y aunque eso no tenia sentido Arthur decidió averiguar preguntándole más cosas a Feliciano. Y en efecto, si hablaba de Elizabeta, Alfred se comportaba un tanto raro, lo que hizo que aumentara más su curiosidad. Tenia que encontrarla y preguntarle, no importaba si la compra de la cama tardaba un poco, era más importante saber que le pasaba a Alfred aunque fuera un idiota engreído, pues en el fondo de su corazón siempre será parte de su familia_

Inglaterra: Ya veo... ¿Y sabes donde puedo encontrar a Elizabeta?

América e Italia del Norte: -Sorprendidos-

Italia del Norte: T-tal vez comprando una nueva escoba

Inglaterra: Thank you

América: O-oye Iggy, ¿y la cama?

Inglaterra: De eso me encargo yo no te preocupes

América: -Que para nada le agrado la idea de que Arthur fuera a verla- !Pero tenemos que comprarla!

Inglaterra: ¿Tanto quieres que compré la cama, o es por otra cosa?

América: !T- tonterías! !No se de qué me hablas!

Italia del Norte: ¿Alfred? -sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo-

Inglaterra: _!Bingo!_ Bueno, entonces iré con ella

América: -Se queda sin decir nada por temor a que se de cuenta, sin saber que Arthur comenzó a sospechar de su acciones-

Italia del Norte: -Nota la tensión en el aire- ¿Y los cómics?

América: !Si, vamos! -fingiendo entusiasmo-

_Arthur ve a ellos dos caminar por otro lado, mirando como Alfred claramente se notaba algo decaído por la forma en la que le hablo. Definitivamente algo andaba mal..._

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekazu Copyright © 2013. All rights reserved.

* * *

_Arthur fue en la parte en la que vendían cosas de limpieza, y en efecto, ahí estaba Elizabeta mirando las escobas para mirar cual debería de llevarse_

Hungría: Esta luce mejor...!No está!...Ummm

Inglaterra: ¿Elizabeta?

Hungría: -Voltea a mirarlo- Oh, !hola Arthur!

Inglaterra: ¿Cómo has estado?

Hungría: !Muy bien! Últimamente he estado descansando mucho. ¿Qué me cuentas tu Arthur?

Inglaterra: He estado muy bien. De hecho Alfred está de visita conmigo, aunque lo he notado un tanto, como te diré, raro -lo dice con la clara intensión de que Elizabeta le contara lo que supiese-

Hungría: Milyen furcsa! ¿No sabes qué lo puede estar causando?

Inglaterra: Creí que ella lo sabría, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con el comportamiento de Alfred?

La verdad no tengo idea, !claro que no me importa! Pero simplemente no lo tolero

Hungría: -Se ríe- Si, si. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a encontrar a Ita-chan? Creo que ya conseguí todo lo que necesitaba -toma una escoba de color verde-

Inglaterra: Si, no hay problema. Después de todo, estaba con el idiota de Alfred.

Mientras caminaban, los dos iban platicando, aunque Arthur seguía pensativo, tenia que averiguar que es lo que pasaba, ¿qué tal si estaba enfermo y no le decía? ¿Acaso ha estado mirando películas de terror o algo parecido? Pero había algo que no encajaba. Y Elizabeta, ¿qué tenia que ver con todo eso?

Mientras tanto con Feliciano y Alfred...

Italia del Norte: !Waa! !Este cómic es interesante! Habla sobre como preparar pasta~

América: E-esa es una revista de cocina para pasta -sudando una gotita-

Italia del Norte: No importa, si habla sobre pasta significa que debo comprarla

América: Creo que si, de todas formas vas a hacer pasta en la tarde no?

Italia del Norte: !Sì! -lo dice sonriendo-

América: !Claro que si, hahaha!

Italia del Norte: ¿Ya encontraste algún cómic de tu gusto?

_Alfred miro por todos lados hasta que una le llamo la atención y comenzó a hojearla_

Italia del Norte: Ve, no tenia idea de que miraras es tipo de cosas~

América: !Y-yo no lo hago! Solo que... -tratando de desviar su mirada-

Italia del Norte: Si te gusta deberías comprarlo~

América: Yo no puedo comprarlo! -lo dice nerviosamente-

_Y justo en ese momento llegan Arthur y Elizabeta_

Hungría: !Ita-chan! ¿Ya conseguiste lo que querías?

Italia del Norte: !Eli! -va con ella- !Alfred me ayudo a conseguir las botas! -se las muestra-

Hungría: !Ya veo! -sonríe-

América: -Sin querer se le queda mirando fijamente a ella-

_Por supuesto que Arthur nota como se le queda mirando, lo cual considero raro. Pero al ver lo que Alfred tenia en sus manos , solo le hizo balbucear..._

Inglaterra: Alfred, !¿y eso qué es?!

América: !Yo no! - lo suelta rápidamente, cayendo y exponiéndose a la vista de todos ellos-

Hungría: ¿Hmm? -levanta el cómic-

Italia del Norte: Es un cómic que a Alfred le gustó~

América: E-en realidad es un manga, !pero yo no lo iba a comprar!

Hungría: Yo no sabia que leías este tipo de cosas Alfred -lo dice en un tono burlón-

América: - Solo atina a sonrojarse-

Inglaterra: !¿Y que se supone que sea eso?!

Hungría: Ne aggódj! es solo un manga hentai con algo de shojo y ese tipo de cosas – lo dice riéndose-

Inglaterra: ¿Y eso que significa? -lo dice con curiosidad-

Hungría: Es porno pero tu sabes, con cosas románticas y eso

Italia del Norte: Es como lo que a veces ve Kiku~

Inglaterra: Oh, ya entiendo~

América: !NO LO VOY A COMPRAR!

_A final de cuentas ambos grupos de amigos se despidieron y Arthur compró la cama y Alfred compró el manga. Par cuando llegaron a la casa, Alfred, quito las viejas piezas de la cama anterior y coloco la nueva, teniendo que acomodarla aunque le diera mucha pereza. Para cuando acabo, Arthur ya no aguanto más y decidió hablar con Alfred..._

Inglaterra: !No finjas más!

América: ¿Iggy? ¿De qué estas hablando?

Inglaterra: !Deja de fingir! !Se que es lo que te pasa!

América: -Nervioso- !Yo no se de que demonios hablas!

Inglaterra: !¿Creías que me ibas a engañar con lo de que te tropezaste en la cama?!

América: !E-el héroe jamas miente!

_Arthur solo lo dijo porque se le ocurrió, no porque realmente creía eso_

Inglaterra: !Ya se porque a veces te miras pálido, nervioso e inclusive sudoroso!

América: !No es verdad!

_Arthur lo dijo porque creía que la razón por la que Alfred andaba así era por mirar porno, y tal vez Elizabeta le había mostrado eso (sabiendo que ella sabe de esas cosas). Claro, Alfred ya no era un niño y era normal que le entrara la curiosidad de mirar ese tipo de cosas. Pero aun así toda esta situación lo estaba irritando, pues Alfred se puso a gritar como loco_

Inglaterra: !No lo ocultes, ya lo se de todas formas!

América: -Muy agitadamente- ¿Entonces lo sabes?

Inglaterra: !Claro que lo se! you bloody-

_Arthur se detuvo cuando vio por vez primera, después de tantos años, ver a Alfred derramar una lagrima. Y de esa lagrima salieron otras y otras..._

_Arthur no sabía que hacer, nunca lo había visto así desde que se hizo un adolescente, y no creyó que el asunto para Alfred fuera tan delicado. Tal vez tomo las cosas muy rápido, por lo que pensó que era mejor tratar de hacerle sentir mejor, eso lo calmaría un poco_

Inglaterra: Hey Alfred

América: -Sin mirarlo-

Inglaterra: !Mirame!

América: ¿Para qué? ¿Para burlarte de mi por haber mojado las sábanas?

Inglaterra: _Que demo- _!Eh!

América: ¿Para que me digas que no pude ocultar "eso"?

Inglaterra: !Oye Alfred calma-

América: ¿Para que me hables sobre como no podía dormir después de aquellos sueños?

Inglaterra: Alfred...

América: ¿Para decirme como yo fantaseaba una y otra vez con Elizabeta?

Inglaterra: -Sorprendido, quedándose sin habla por un momento-

América: ¿!Para decirme que aun sabiéndolo fuiste con ella!? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Arthur?

_Alfred siente que pierde su fuerza y cae al suelo de rodillas, aun llorando_

Inglaterra: -Se acerca- Eres un idiota -lo abraza- Si me lo hubieras dicho todo...

América: -Sigue en la misma posición sin querer hablar-

Inglaterra: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Fui con ella para preguntarle que te pasaba y resulta que ella es la que te está causando esto

América: What's wrong with me? Dime... - también lo abraza-

Inglaterra: No te esta pasando nada malo Alfred, solo estas confundido

América: No quiero sentirme así, me siento fatal -seguía llorando-

_Arthur decidió hacerle compañia a Alfred, pues estaba muy sensible (lo cual era sumamente raro) y trato de consolarlo una y otra vez. Se sintió como cuando eran más jóvenes, en la época en la que él cuidaba de Alfred. Aunque ya no sea parte de él, Alfred seguirá siendo su hermano._

_Al llegar la noche, Alfred se sintió mucho mejor y curiosamente agradeció a Arthur por ello, llendose a dormir muy temprano. Al amanecer Alfred mojo la cama otra vez, pero esta ves no estaba deprimido, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer..._

América: !Oi Iggy!

Inglaterra: Ah Alfred – sin mirarlo- eres tan holgazán que te despertaste muy tarde – lo dice en un tono burlón-

América: Na, !esta vez el héroe esta listo para su nueva misión!

Inglaterra: -Voltea por curiosidad, mirando que estaba vestido muy diferente de como solía vestir-

¿Y a qué se debe que ahora luces un poco más decente?

América: -Levanta su mano señalando al techo- !He tomado una decisión!

Inglaterra: ¿Ah si? ¿Irás a comer una hamburguesa? -tomando un sorbo a la taza de té que estaba cercas de él-

América: Eso también, !pero desde hoy tratare de conquistar a Elizabeta!

Inglaterra: -Escupiendo su té- !E-estás demente! !No puedes hacerlo así como así!

América: !Hahahaha!

Inglaterra: !Esto es serio! !No puedes solo decir que quieres hacerlo y ya!

América: Que tiene de malo? Estaré visitándola todos los días que pueda. Y por cierto, me voy aquedar más tiempo en tu casa... y moje las sabanas

Inglaterra: !¿Q-qué?! -lo dice bastante molesto-

América: !Hasta luego Iggy!

Inglaterra: !You git! !¿Cómo que mojaste?!

América: Hahahaha~

Y así iniciaría su intento de conquista a Elizabeta (Hungría) por parte de Alfred (América)

FIN

* * *

Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia y decidí hacerlo de esta manera porque cree la pareja de America x Hungría (en aso de que aun no exista). Como nunca he escrito algo mature, decidí hacerlo así también XD

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerlo y por sus reviews ^_^


End file.
